ishq zara hatke
by NaughtyKudi55
Summary: love tedha hai lekin us tedhe love mei sukoon pana sirf kuch logogo ko aata hai this is my first ever try on ishyant if u like it let me know
1. Chapter 1

_**Ishq zara hatke**_

Hi guys im mariya this is my first fanfic on fanfiction on ishyant hope u like it

Chapter 1

There was a beautiful big bunglow on the plate it was written **walia mansion inside** a room there was A girl sleeping on a bed with a sweet smile on her face the time on the clock showed 5:00 then the room of the door opened and a lady came inside and said:

Ishita uth na dekho panch baj gaye

Ishita: maa sone do na

Mom: dekh tera aaj bureau mei pehla din hai tujhe late nahi hona

Ishita instantly woke and sat up on the bed

Ishita: mom pehle kiyu nahi uthaya

Mom: me tho tujhe kabse utha rahi thi tut ho uth hi nahi thi

Ishita: accha mom wo sab chodo me jake ready hoti hu mujhe late nahi ho na

And saying that she went inside the washroom

Man: ishita kaha hai

Ishita : dad mai

Aa gai

Dad: acha chalo breakfast kar lo mei office jate wakt tumhe chod dunga

Ishita: acha dad

They all ate breakfast and ishita and her dad went

In bureau

A boy was roaming here and there. And another boy saw him and went to him

Boy 2:kya hua yaar

Boy1: kuch nai

Boy 2: kuch tho hua hai yaar warna tu paglon ki tarah idhar udhar nahi ghumta

Boy1: tune mujhe pagal kaha

Boy 2: abbey kavin agar tu iss tarah se ghumega na to koi bhi tujhe dekh ke pagal hi kahega

Kavin:wo kya hai dushyant ki meri mom ne mere liye ladki dhundi hai aur wo chahati hai ki mai uss se milu

Dushyant: tho iss me problem kya hai

Kavin :par mujhe abhi shaadi nahi karni

Dushyant : tum na ye ladkiyo se flirt karna band karo aura b serious raho yaar

Kavin: par [but was intrupted by a voice }

Inspector ishita reporting on duty

 **So guys let me know how was it,whether should I continue or not….**

 **Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys I really thank u for the reviews u people are so lovely**

 **Zaineb: ya we can be friends**

 **Ishi : thanks**

 **Maryam009:thanks**

 **Krisspy krissane: thanks I will like to be your friend**

 **And sorry to those whose name I forgot**

 **I got much confidence from you guys to start the next chapter so guys this is the next chappy..**

Chapter 2

Then ACP came forwaded and said welcome to cid

Ishita: thank you sir

She was introduced to all the members and easily mingled with everyone

It was time for everyone to go only ishita and dushyant were left dushyant was about to go when he saw ishita

Dushyant: ishita tumhe nahi jana

Ishita: nahi sir wo mai yeh file complete karke chali jaungi

Dushyant : pehle din pe se hi itna kam

Ishita smiles at him

ishita was about to go but her leg slipped and she was about to fall dushyant when dushyant catched him and there was a cute eyelock between them

 **Kaise bataaye, kaise jataaye  
Subah tak tujhme jeena chahein  
Bheege labon ki, geeli hansi ko  
Peene ka mausam hai peena chahein**

 **Ik baat kahoon kya ijazat hai**

Ishita was the first one to come out of the eyelock she stood up and said

Ishita :sorry sir wo ..wo

Dushyant: relax its okk

Ishita smiles a bit

Dushyant: waise tum kaise jaoigi

Ishita : wo mai taxi se jaungi

Dushyant: waise tum kaise aayi thi

Ishita : mai dad ke saath aayi thi

Dushyant:tum taxi se kyu jaogi mai tumhe chod dunga

Ishita : but sir mei managae kar lungi

Dushyant: no buts chalo mai tumhe chod dunga

Ishita: sir

Dushyant:its an order

Ishita: ok sir

They sat in the car and he drove then after little time her house came

She stepped out of the car but turned back and said

Ishita: thanks sir

Dushyant: welcome

She went inside the house and dushyant drove back to house

 **In the house**

Ishita mom : kaisa raha pehla din beta

Ishita: mom bohot acha waha sab log bohot friendly hai aur especially dush.. maa wo sab chodo tumne aaj dinner me kya banaya hai

Ishita mom: aloo ke parathe me khana lagathi hu tu ja fresh ho ke aa

Ishita : accha thik hai

After little time she ate dinner and while sleeping she was thinking about dushyant

Ishita`s pov: dushyant sir kitne sweet hai na kitna care karte hai uff tu ye kya soch rahi hai so ja subha bureau jana hai

Next day

In the bureau

As ishita entered the bureau she saw all kavin

Ishita :good morning sir

Kavin: good morning ishita. Aaj kuch zyada beautiful nahi lag rahi

Ishita; sir flirting haan

Kavin: ab tho ladkiyo ko complement bhi nahi karsakte {he said dramactily at which ishita laughs ]

And the day goes with paper work and chasing criminals

Ishita was in the parking lot when she heard a voice

Aaj bhi mujhe chodna padega ya tumhare pass car hai

She turned to look the owner of the voice

 **End**

 **I will update the next chappy as soon as possible and please review I get more confidence for writing….**

 **Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviews so here is the next chappy…..**

 **Chapter 3**

As she turned to look she saw dushyant

Ishita: no sir uski zarurat nahi padegi aaj mei apni car lai hu

Dushyant: ohh

Ishita:ok sir tho mai chalti hu good night

Dushyant: bye and goodnight

Ishita smiles and leaves

Dushyant pov: isn't she cute uff ye tu kya soch raha ghar jana warna mom lecture degi

And he sat on his bike and drove back to home

Dushyant's house

Dushyant mom=dm dushyant father=df

Dm: dushyant tujhe yaad hai teri bachpan ki friend tina

Dushyant: haa maa kyu kya hua

Df: wo kya hai hai na tina ki maa ne na tere liye rishta bheja hai

Dushyant; kya? Imean mei abhi shaadi nahi karsaktha

Dm: beta agar tere man mei koi ladki hai tho tu khulke bata saktha hai

Dushyant: mom aisa kuch nahi hai wo bas me..

Dm: beta tina teri bachpan ki dost hai tu use bohot acche se janta hai tho fir problem kya hai

Dushyant: please mene kaha na mujhe nahi karni tho nahi karni

Df: accha ab gussa mat kar hum unhe mana kar denge khana kha le

They ate dinner and slept

Walia mansion

Ishita was abaout to go to her room when her mom stopped her

Ishita's mom: beta zara mere kamre me aana

Ishita: mom kya hua kuch baat hai

Ishita's mom: tu chal na mere saath mei batathi hu

They went to her room

Ishita's mom: beta tu yaha beth mei tujhse kuch baat karna chahthi hu tere zindagi ka sawal hai yeh

Ishita:maa saaf saaf kaho na kya baat hai

Ishita's mom:wo beta meri ek purani dost hai shruti uska phone aaya tha usne tera haath manga hai apne beta eke liye

Ishita: kya?[while standing] maa mei apna haath kyu du kya uske bête ke paas haaath nhi hai mom nahi mei apna haath nahi de sakthi mujhe apna haath bohot pyara hai mom nahi me aisa nahi kar sakthi..

Ishita's mom: arey beta aisi baaath nahi hai wo usne apne bête ke liye tera rishta manga hai

Ishita:mom par mei abhi shaadi nahi karna chahthi mene abbhi cid join kiya hai aur

Ishita's mom: beta mei jaanti hu par ek baar mile milne mei kya harz hai agar nahi pasand aya toh na keh dena koi zor zabardasti nahi tu samaj rahi hai na

Ishita:haa mom mei use milungi par mom agar nahi pasand aa ya tho

Ishita's mom tu jaisa kahegi waisa hoga waise ab so jaa raat ho gai hai good night

Ishita: good night

 _ **Next morning**_

 _ **IN BUREAU**_

It was lunch time every one was in the cafeteria only dushyant and ishita were left he was about to go when he saw ishita

Dushyant: ishita lunch nahi karna

Ishita: sir wo mai ye file complete kar ke kha lungi

Dushyant: aur jab tak tum ye file complete karogi lunch time khatam hojayaye ga

Ishita: sir wo mai

Dushyant: pehle lunch kar lo fir kar lena

Ishita: sir mei ye file complete kar ke khalungi aap jayae

Dushyant: aagar tum nahi kar rahi tho mai bhi nahi karunga

Ishita: sir aap na bohot ziddi hai

Dushyant: tum se tho kam hu

Ishita: sir

Dushyant: waise friends banne mei tumhe koi aitraaz nahi { while forwarding his hand]

Ishita:[while shaking hands with him] no not at all sir

Dushyant: so ab hum friends hai na tum mujhe sir mat bualao

Ishita: tho kya bulau

Dushyant: mera itna accha khasa naam hai wo bulao

Ishita: ok sir.. imean dushyant

Dushyant: lunch karogi ya mei yaha baith ke intezaar karu

Ishita: nahi chale

They ate lunch with some chattings when they came back to bureau

Daya: kaha the tum log lunch time kab ke over ho gaya

Ishita: sir wo

Before she could say anything the phone rang kavin picked it up

Hello.. kya.. kaha pe accha hum log aate hai

He turned to his seniors

And said

Sir andheri mei laash mili hai

Anhijeet : Accha kavin ,ishita,dushyant aur rajat jao

All four: sir

 **Crime scene**

Rajat: itni behrami se maara gaya hai

Kavin: haa rajat aur tho aur iska chehra bhi kharab kar diya pehchaan pana mushkil hai

Dushyant: haa yaha aas pas dekhte hai kuch milta hai

 **They searched and found nothing**

Kavin : yaha tho kuch bhi nahi hai

Ishita: haa sir aur..[she was angout to fall when dushyant caught her there was a cute eyelock between them ]

 **Bheegi bheegi sadkon pe main  
Tera intezaar karun  
Dheere dheere dil ki zameen ko  
Tere hi naam karun**

 **Khudko main yoon kho doon  
Ke phir na kabhi paaun  
Haule haule zindagi ko  
Ab tere hawaale karun**

 **Sanam re, sanam re**

Kavin: ahmmm

They came out of the eyelock

Kavin: are u ok ishita

Ishita: ya sir

Rajat: waise tum giri kaise

Ishita pata nahi sir

Just then dushyant spots something

Dushyant: ye dekho jaise lagta hai koi door hai

Kavin:ha dekho

Then at eveing the case was closed and all of them went to their repective houses

 **Bye guys**


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks for the reviews guys**

 **candy126: I am sorry I can't add kavi in this even I am a big fan of kavi if you want I will make a next story on kavi I am really sorry**

 **Chapter 4**

Next morning in the bureau

Dushyant came early as kavin entered he decided to tease his buddy

Kavin; dushu ishita kaisi hai

Dushyant: acchi hai kyu

Kavin : nahi mujhe lagta hai tujhe pyar ho gaya aur mujhe lagta hai mei bhabi aane wali hai

Dushyant: kya bakwas kar raha hai muhe pyar aur wo bhi kisse

Kavin: bakwaas nahi hai sach hai tujhe ishita se pyar ho gaya hai

Dushyant: tu chup kar faltu baat mat kar aur waise bhi ishita ko aaye hui chaar din nahi hui itni jaldi pyar nahi ho sakta

Kavin: waise teri baat mein dum hai tub hi mere saath reh reh ke kuch seekh gaya

Dushyant: chup kar zyada bol mat

It was afternoon

All were relaxing after a tiresome case just then ishita's phone rang she picked it up

Ishita: haa maa bol … par abhi ….accha thik hai main dekthi hu

She went inside the cabin of acp sir

Ishita: sir main andar aa sakthi hu

Acp: haa aao

Ishita: sir wo actually mujhe chutti chayie

Acp: abhi

Ishita: haa sir

Acp: kyu kya hua?

Ishita: sir wo mujhe ladke wale ghar pe dekhne aa rahe hai

Acp: accha tum jaa sakthi hoo

Ishita; thanks sir

Acp smiles

She takes her belongings and leave she was about to open the door when someone pushed the door her leg got hurt and she was about to fall when he catches her there was a cute eyelock between them

 **Kabhi jo baadal barse  
Main dekhoon tujhe aankhein bharke  
Tu lage mujhe pahli baarish ki duaa**

 **Tere pahloo mein reh loon  
Main khudko paagal keh loon  
Tu gham de ya khushiyaan  
Seh loon saathiya**

they came out of the eye lock

I am sorry ishita

Ishita: no sir its ok

Sir..

I imean dushyant

Dushyant: waise kaha jaa rahi ho

Ishita: sir me ghar jaa rahi hu

Dushyant: ghar abhi

Ishita: sir mene acp sir se permission le li hai

Dushyant: wese ghar itni jaldi kyu jaa rahi ho

Ishita: sir mujhe aaj ladke wale dekhne aa rahe hai ok sir mai chalti hu bye

After hearing this Dushyant felt bad but he dint knew why

Dushyant: ok bye

He thinks: isse bhi dekhne aa rahe hai aur kavin bhi ladki dekhne jaa raha hai, wiase mei kyu soch raha hu kisi ko ladke ya ladki dekhene aaye mujhe kya farak padta hai

And he get engaged in his work

 **Walia mansion**

 **Ishita** reaches home

Ishita's mom: arey itni der kyu laga di

Ishita: mo tujhe pata hai na Mumbai ka traffic is hell

Ishita's mom: accha wo sab chod aur chaldi tayyar ho jaw o log kabhi bhi aa jayaenge

Ishita: mom pehle kyu nahi bataya tha

Ishita:'s mom :arey wo log ne aaj subah hi phone kiya tha aur subha mei tujhe batana bhool gayi jab yaad aaya tho tujhe bula liya

Ishita: accha mei tayyar hoke aati hoon

She goes to get ready

Just then the ladke wlae come

Boy: Namaste

Ishita's mom: Namaste beta

He bent down to touch her feet she give blessings

They had soe chit chat

Then the boy asks

Kya mai ladki se mil saktha hu

Ishita's mom: arey ky nahi

She calls ishita down

When both of them see their faces they gets shocked

Aap/tum

 **The end**

 **Bye….**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **And guessing**

 **And again sorry to candy126**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys I won't be able to post story till 15 November because I am going to city for my sister's marriage**

 **And I am not getting that much reviews I know I am not good at writing but I will try my best**

 **And thanks those who revied**

 **Priya770, loveu11 , guest , candy126 , krispy krissane**

 **Chapter 5**

Ishita's mom : tum dono ek dusre ko jante ho

Ishita; mom ye kavin sir [ so guys you said right its kavin and ishita ]

Kavin; ishita

Kavin's mom: ye tho acchi baat hai ki tum dono ek dusre ko jante ho chalo baith jao

They smiled a bit and sat down

Kavin: kya mai ishita se baat kar sakta hu

Priti[ kavin's sister ] itni jaldi bhi kya hai bhaiyya

Kavin: tu chup kar

Ishita's mom: ishita isse apna kamre mei leke jao

Ishita: acha

She takes him to her room

Kavin; accha room hai

Ishita; thanks

Kavin: waise ishita kya tum mujhse shaadi karna chahti ho ?

Ishita; nahi

Kavin gets shocked

Kavin: kya aur kyu mujme kami kya hai I mean look at me mei kitna handsome hu aur intelligent, smart hu , I don't drink, mei cigratte bhi nahi peeta tumhe mujhjeasa ladka kaha milega

Ishita: sir aap mei koi kami nahi wo kya hai na mene abhi cid join kiya hai aur kavin: tum shaadi ke baad bhi cid mei kaam karsakthi hu mei tumhe nahi rokunga infact mere ghar mei tumhe koi nahi rokega

Ishita: aap mujhse shaadi kyu karna chahte hai

Kavin: wo.. wooo

Ishita: aap sach bataye

Kavin: mei bhi tumse shaadi nahi karna chata hu infact mei abhi shaadi nahi karna chahta hu

Ishita: tho phir aap mana kyu nahi karsakte

Kavin: wo mei nahi karsakta wo maa

 **FLASHBACK**

Kavin's home

All were having breakfast

Kavin: mom mujhe tujhse kuch kehna hai

Kavin's mom: tu kabse permission lene laga

Kavin: maa wo mai abhi shaadi nahi karna chahata

Kavin's dad: beta tere man mei koi ladki hai tho tu khulke bata saakta hai

Kavin: baat ye nahi hai dad bas mujhe shaadi waadi nahi karani

He was about to when his mother started coughing

Kavin: mom kya hua

Kavin's dad: tere maa ko heart ka problem hai

Kavin: kya dad pehle kyu nahi bataya mom chalo hospital chalte

Kavin's mom: nahi beta mei thik hu

Kavin: wo tho dikh raha hai dad mei car nikalta hu aap mom ko lekar aayie

Kavin's mom: par

But kavin went away from there

In hospital

After many checkups the doctor came kavin rushed to him

Kavin: meri maa kesi hai

Doctor: filhal wo abhi thik hai par unhe koi bhi strees na de aur unka zyada khayal rakhe agar unko firse dil ka dhora aaya tho unka bach pana mushkil hai

Kavin: thank you doctor

Doctor: now excuse me

Kavin gets inside the ward where she was lying

Kavin; maa kaisi tabiyat hai

She din't said anything

Maa naraz ho

Maa teek hai agar tum kaho tho mei shaadi karne ke liye taayar hu

Kavin's mom: kya sach

Tujhe pata hai mene tere shaadi ke liye kitne sapne sajaye hai aakhir tum era ek lauta beta hai me teri shaadi bohot dhom dham se karungi koi kami nahi chodungi aur mei apni bahuu ko sar aankhon pe bita ke rakhungi aur

Kavin: maa bas bas ab aaram kar le

Kavin smiled while seeing her mom

Acha maa mei chalta hu bureau ke liya

Kavin's mom: kal chutti lelena hum unse milne jayenge

Kavin: maa teri tabiyat

Kavin's mom: kuch nahi hua hai mujhe ab jaa

 **FLASHBACK END**

Ishita: thik hai mai aapse shaadi karne ke liye tayyiar hu sirf aap ke maa ke liye

Kavin; thanks ishita mujhe samj nahi aaraha ki mai tumhe thanks kese kahu

Ishita; its ok sir

Just then priti comes

Aagar aaap dono ki bate ho gai ho kya tumlog neeche aasakte ho

They went into the hall

Ishita's dad: tho tum dono kiya rai hai

Ishita: hum dono yeh shaadi karne ke liye tayyiayar hai

Kavin's mom: yeh tho acchi baat hai Mubarak ho

Ishita"s mom: mai abhi mithai lati hu

Kavin's dad; hum kal pandit jee se baat kar ke sagai aur shaadi ke liye shub muharat nikalwate hai

After some time they all went to their houses

 **Kavin's house**

 **At night**

Kavin: maa good night mera tho dinner ho gaya

Priti: good night bhaiya and sweet dreams oops bhahbi ke dreams

Kavin: priti

And they had a small chase when their mom shouted: bas bohot ho gaya ab jao apne kamre me

And everyone went to their room

 **Next morning**

In bureau

All were sitting in the bureau and doing some work just the something strikes in dushyant's mind and he went to kavin

Dushyant; kal kaisa raha tu ladki se mila tune kya kaha kaisi dikhthi hai aur

Kavin: arey bas itne sawal par mujhe koi jawab dene ki zarorat nahi padegi

Dushyant: kyu

Kavin: kyuki tu use khud janta hai

Dushyant: mai janta hu

Kavin: haa

Dushyant: kon hai wo

Kavin:..

 **Bye**

 **And don't forget to review**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys I am back with a new chapter I know me bohot late hu sorry di ki shaadi thi tho busy thi sorry**

 **and for the reviews I am really shocked sirf 4 reviews kya mei itna bura likhthi hu agar ye story acchi nahi hai tho please yaar keh do me aage nahi likhungi and thanks guest , candy126 , krispy krissane , priya770 for reviewing**

Chapter 6

Kavin: ishita

Dushyant: kya wo accha well congrats

Kavin: thanks

 **At evening**

Pankaj: sir pata chala hai ki ki raggu JANNAT hotel mei mai har din aata hai shayad kisi se milne ata hai wo bhi raat ke 7:00 baje

Abhijeet: tho sir hum jaye waha me

Acp: nahi abhijeet aise nahi jayenge agra unhe thoda sib hi banak lagi tho wo log hamare haath se nikal jayenge

Daya: tho sir hum kya kare phir

Acp: ishita dushyant

Both: sir

Acp: tum dono waha pe couple ki tarah jaoge

both: sir

acp: abhi tum log ghar jao aur sharp 6:00 baje waha pe aana

they went

 **In the parking**

Ishita was about to sit in the car when dushyant

Dushyant: ishita tum 6:00 baje tayyar rehne me tumhe pick karne aaounga

Ishita: its ok dushyant mei khud aajaungi

Dushyant: hum log as a couple jaa rahe hai

Ishita: oh haa sir

Dushyant: so bye

Ishita: bye

They sat in car and drove back to the house

 **At 6:00 pm**

Dushyant went to ishita's house

He rang the bell ishita's mother opened the door

Dushyant: aunty wo mai

Ishita's mom; haa wo ishita ne mujhe bataya tha wo kya naam hai tumhara..dduss.

Dushyant: dushyant hai

Ishita's mom; beta andar aao

He came inside and sat

Kuch loge

Dushyant ; nahi aunty wo ishita

Ishita's mom: ruko mai bulake latei hu

She called her when she came down dushyant's eyes got glued on her she was wearing red saree with black border and matching earrings with less makeup and simply looking beautiful they have a eyelock

 **tere bin yaara  
Berang bahara  
Hai raat deewani  
Naa neend gawara.**

 **O karam khudaya hai  
Tujhe dil mein basaya hai  
Khud toot ke dil mujhko  
Iss mod pe laaya hai.**

 **O tere bin yaara  
Berang bahara  
Hai raat begaani  
Hai rashq sahara**

 **O tere bin yaara  
Berang bahara  
Hai raat begaani  
Na neend gawara **

He came out of the eyelock when ishita called him

Dushyant chale

Dushyant: haa chalo

They sat in the car he was driving when he told her

Ishita acchi lag rahi ho

Ishita: thanks sir

Dushyant: sir

Ishita: imean dushyant

Then he played the radio

They have a eyelock

 **Pyaar manga hai tumhi se  
Mujhe pyaar karo  
Aaj abhi zidd maano meri  
Na intezaar karo**

 **Main bhi dil ki sun raha hoon  
Tum bhi dil ki suno  
Pyar manga hai tum hi se  
Mujhe pyaar karo**

 **Tujhe paane ka junoon is qadar hai  
Tere khwabon se bhari ye nazar hai  
Zara dheere se mere paas aao  
Tumhe kitna pyaar hai yeh bataao**

They reached the hotel

They got down of the car dushyant extended his hand and ishita kept her hand on his

They went inside the hotel

They sat on the table

Manager: sir please aap log dance kariye aaj hamare hotel ka 52th anniversary hai

ishita; nahi its ok

Manager : please aayie

Dushyant: chalo chalte hai dance karne jannu

Ishita gave him a look

Then she accepted and they started dancing

 **u safar mera  
Hai tu hi meri manzil  
Tere bina guzara  
Ae dil hai mushkil**

 **Tu mera Khuda  
Tu hi duaa mein shaamil  
Tere bina guzara  
Ae dil hai mushkil**

 **Mujhe aazmaati hai teri kami  
Meri har kami ko hai tu laazmi  
Junoon hai mera  
Banoon main tere qaabil  
Tere bina guzaara  
** _ **Ae Dil Hai Mushki**_

 _ **They were lost in each other**_

 _ **l**_

 **Yeh rooh bhi meri  
Yeh jism bhi mera  
Utna mera nahi  
Jitna hua tera**

 **Tune diya hai jo  
Woh dard hi sahi  
Tujhse mila hai toh  
Inaam hai mera**

 **Mera aasmaan dhoondhe teri zameen  
Meri har kami ko hai tu laazmi**

 **Zameen pe na sahi  
Toh aasmaan mein aa mil  
Tere bina guzara  
Ae dil hai mushkil **

Ishita: dushyant he din't listen she again called

Dushyant

Dushyant: haa kya hua ishita

Ishita; kaha khoye hue hai aap mei aap ko kabse bula rahi hu

Dushyant: ha bolo kya hua

Ishita; sir wo raha jaggu

They catched him and then all went to their respective houses

Dushyant 's pov:

Ishita kitni khoobsurat hai lekin aaj toh wo kuch zyada hi khoobsurat dikh rahi thi wo kitni masoom hai aur bholi bhi aur ye tu kya soch raha hai wo kavin ki honewali biwi hai aur teri bhabi ishita bhabi kitna ajeeb nahi lagega tu kya soch raha hai chal so jaa kal bureau jana hai

 **Morning**

Dushyant was continuasly staring at the door

When sachin noticed him

Kya hua dushyant

Dushyant: sachin wo ishita aur kavin nahi aaye

Sachin: kavin ne tujhe nahi bataya

Dushyant: kya

Sachin: wo log pandit je ke pass gaye hai shaadi ka muharat nikalwane

Dushyant; oh accha

In kavin's home

Every one had came to their house

Pandit: shaadi ka shub muharat 2 din baad hai ya 6 mahine baad **[ guys I really don't know hindu marriage so iam just writing what I know if anything gets wrong please forgive me]**

Kavin's mom : tho hum 6 mahine baad rakhe kyuki itni jaldi tayyari nahi karsakte

Ishita's mom: thik hai aur hum 3 mahine baad sagai rakh dete hai

They all agreed and went to their houses

 **Bye**

 **And don't forget to review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi I am back with another chappy**

 **Guest , subhi ,kavi fan , secret admirer , rk sweety**

 **Priya770- thanks for the review dear**

 **Krispy krissane- thanks for the review**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Next morning**

The door of the bureau opened kavin **and ishita came inside with a box of sweets in their hand**

Acp moved forward andd said: kavin mithai kis khushi mei

Kavin: sir wo meri aur ishita ki shaadi ki date fix hogai

Acp: oh acha

Everyone congratulated them

 **Dushyant:** abbey kavin tu mujhe abhi bata raha aur tu kal bina bataye chala gaya tha

Kavin: arey jab mei jaa raha that ho tu crime scene pet ha isliye chala gaya

Dushyant; chal chod waise congrats

Kavin: thanks yaar and hugged him

Then dushyant

went near ishita and said; congrats ishita

ishita; thanks sir

pankaj: sir aisa to nahi hot bas tumne bol diya aur hum ajaye hume party chahiye

kavin: tho thik hai aaj sham 6:00 baje hotel blue moon me

6:00 clock

 **Hotel blue moon**

All the officers were present in the party and all were having fun

Nikhil: sir aisi bhi koi party hoti hai kuch maza nahi aa raha

Vineet: haa sir kyu na hum couple dance kare

Purvi: aur agar song change hua tho hume pair chnge karna padega

Kavin: thik hai

First pairs

Vineet-devyana

Ishita-mayur

Nikhil-divya

Vikram-tarika

Rajat-purvi

Kavin-shreya

Dushyant-sonali

 **tni mohabbat karo na  
Main doob na jaaun kahin  
Waapas kinaare pe aana  
Main bhool na jaaun kahin  
Dekha jabse chehra tera  
Main toh hafton se soya nahin**

 **Bol do na zara  
Dil mein jo hai chhipa  
Main kisi se kahunga nahi  
Main kisi se kahunga nahi**

 **Mujhe neend aati nahi hai akele  
Khawabon mein aaya karo  
Nahi chal sakunga tumhare bina main  
Mera tum sahara bano  
Ik tumhe chahne ke alaawa  
Aur kuch humse hoga nahi**

 **Bol do na zara  
Dil mein jo hai chhipa  
Main kisi se kahunga nahi  
Main kisi se kahunga nahi**

Song changes

Second pairing

Dushyant-divya

Mayur-purvi

Rajat-shreya

Vikram-devyana

Rajat-ishita

Nikhil-sonali

 **Tu aata hai seene mein  
Jab jab saansein bharti hoon  
Tere dil ki galiyon se  
Main har roz guzarti hoon**

 **Hawaa ke jaise chalta hai tu  
Main ret jaisi udti hoon  
Kaun tujhe yun pyar karega  
Jaise main karti hoon**

 **Ho ho….**

 **Meri nazar ka safar  
Tujhpe hi aake ruke  
Kehne ko baaqi hai kya  
Kehna tha jo keh chuke**

 **Meri nigaahein hain  
Teri nigahon ki tujhe khabar kya be-khabar**

 **Main tujhse hi chhup chhup kar  
Teri aankhen padhti hoon  
Kaun tujhe yun pyaar karega  
Jaise main karti hoon**

 **Ho ho….**

 ****song changes

kavin-purvi

rajat-sonali

vikram-tarika

Nikhil-divya

Dushyant-ishita

Mayor-shreya

 **ss qadar tu mujhe pyaar kar  
Jisey kabhi na main sakoon  
Phir bhula…**

 **Zindagi laayi humein yahaan  
Koi iraada toh raha hoga bhala**

 **Ki darkhast hai yeh  
Jo aayi raat hai yeh  
Tu meri baahon mein duniya bhula de  
Jo ab lamhaat hai yeh  
Bade hi khaas hai yeh  
Tu meri baahon mein duniya bhula de **

**Raahon mein mere saath chal tu  
Thaame mera haath chal tu  
Waqt jitna bhi ho haasil  
Saara mere naam kar tu**

 **Waqt jitna bhi ho haasil  
Saara mere naam kar tu**

 **Ki armaan hai yeh  
Guzaarish jaan hai yeh  
Tu meri baahon mein duniya bhula de**

 **Jo ab lamhaat hai yeh  
(Jo ab lamhaat hai yeh)  
Bade hi khaas hai yeh  
(Bade hi khaas hai yeh)  
Tu meri baahon mein duniya bhula de  
**

**Lamz jismon pe aise sajaaye  
Baarishon se bhi woh dhul na paaye  
Tu meri baahon mein duniya bhula de**

 **Ho.. naksh lamhon pe aise banaaye  
Muddaton se bhi woh mit na paaye  
Tu meri baahon mein duniya bhula de**

 **Hmm.. tujhse toh hoon main yun bohat mutassir  
Par kya karoon main hoon ek musafir  
Kaisi khushi hai jisme nami hai  
Jaane tu ye ya jaane na, o…** _ **]**_

 **Jo jazbaat hai yeh  
(Jo jazbaat hai yeh)  
Bade hi pak hai yeh  
(Bade hi pak hai yeh)**

 **Tu meri baahon mein duniya bhula de**

 **Ki darkhaast hai ye …..**

Kavin: sir chaliye khana kha lete hai

Abhijeet: haa chalo

On the dining table

Pankaj: mana padega sir yah aka khana bohot mazedar hota hai

Ishita: haa pankaj tumhe tho har khana mazedar lagta hai

They all laughed hai

Daya: bohot raat hogai hai ab hume chalna chahyie **  
**

**Abhijeet:** haa chalo chalte hai

All started leaving one by one

Kavin: chalo ishita mai tumhe chod deta hu

Ishita: nahi sir mai apni car layi hu

Kavin: are you sure na ki tum chali jaogi

Ishita: ab fikr mat kijiye mai chali jaungi

Kavin: accha bye

Ishita: bye

And he left

Ishita: was about to go when something strikes her mind she went back are pata nahi mera purse kaha chala gaya

She started searching

Are haan mil gaya

She went toward her car when she saw her car it was punctured

Oh no ab mai kya karungi

Guy: mei lift dedu

She turned back

Ishita: dushyant sir aap

Dushyant: haa mai

Ishita: sir mai cab se chali jaungi

Dushyant: first of all tum mujhe sir bulana babd karo aur chup chap chalo mere saath

Ishita: sir

Dushyant: tum bohot ziddi ho

Ishita: chaliye sir

He was driving when ishita said: sir rukiye

He stops the car

Dushyant: kya hua

Ishita: dekhiye baarish

Dushyant: ha tho kya hua

Ishita: sir mujhe baarish mei khelna hai

Dushyant: tum baachi nahi ho

Ishita: sir plz

Dushyant: tumhe thand lag jaygi

Ishita: sir plz

Dushyant: okkk thik hai

She jumps with joy

And goes out of the car and starts dancing

 **He watched her smiling**

 **Cham cham cham…**

 **Zulfon se baandh liye baadal  
Seene pe se udne laga aanchal  
Mujhse naina mila ke  
Mausam hone lage paagal**

 **Sabse hoke befikar  
Nachun main aaj  
Cham cham cham (hey!)  
Cham cham cham (hey!)  
Cham cham cham…**

 **Main nachun aaj  
Cham cham cham (hey!)  
Cham cham cham (hey!)  
Cham cham cham…**

 **Rain drop bouncing  
My heart is announcing  
You got to take me away  
Let's start jumpin'  
My heart goes pumpin'  
I love you in every way**

 **Dhadkano pe boondein jo giri  
To nachun aaj  
Cham cham cham (hey!)  
Cham cham cham (hey!)  
Cham cham cham…**

 **Main nachun aaj  
Cham cham cham (hey!)  
Cham cham cham (hey!)  
Cham cham cham…**

 ****dushyant: bas bohot ho gaya

ishita: nahi sir achooo and she sneezes

dushyant: dekha na mene kaha that hand lag jayegi chalo ab gaadi mei baitho aur haa is baar tumhari manmani nahi chalegi ab chalo

ishita silently goes with him

He drops her to her house

 **Days passed like this ishita and Dushyant's bond grew stronger and had developed feelings for them but ignored**

 **One fine day**

Vivek entered the bureau

Vivek: sir mannu ka pata chal gay

Acp: kaha hai

Vivek: sir andheri ke godown mei

Acp: ek kaam karo abhijeet , dushyant , kavin , freddy aur ishita tu sab jao waha par

They all went from there

 **In godown**

 **They all went inside**

Kavin: sir aisa nahi lagta ki yah ape koi itne dino se aaya hoga aur mannu yah ape..

Suddenly there was firing of bullets

They all took a place to hide and there was firing of bullets between themthen one bullet was about to hit when both kavin and dushyant shouted : ishita

But she din't listen because of the sounds of bullets

They both ran toward her

And the bullet hit someone ishita shouted: sirrr….

 **Bye**

 **Keep guessing…..**

 **And please review**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys iam back with another chappy

And I am very sad with the reviews only 4 reviews

And thanks priya , asfa , guest , subhi singh

And krisspy really I was missing your review

So here is the chapy

 **Chapter 8**

The bullet hit and ishita shouted: dushyant sir

Kavin: dushyant

They both ran toward dushyant and abhijeet caught the culprit

And daya said: kavin, ishita aur purvi isse hospital leke jao

And they went from their

 **In hospital**

Kavin and ishita both were tensed

Just then

Acp came along with the other officers

Acp: kesa hai dushyant

Kavin: sir pata nahi abhi tak doctor bahar nahi nikle hai

The operation was done and the doctor came out

Ishita and kavin rushed to him

Ishita: dushyant sir kese hai

Kavin: kya hum use mil sakte hai

Doctor; filhaal operation successful hua hai unhe 2-3 ghante mei hosh ajayga fir aap unse mil sakte hai now excuse me

They all went inside the ward

Dushyant has gained conscious he was trying to get up when kavin held him from shoulders

Acp: dushyant lete raho

Ab kaisi tabiyat hai tumhari

Dushyant: thik hu sir

Acp: acha apna khayal rakhna aur tumhari 1 hafteki chutti hai tumhari

Dushyant: are sir iski zarurat nahi hai mai theek hu

Kavin: wo tho dikh raha tu kitna theek hai aur tu 1 hafte tak bureau nahi ayega samja

Dushyant: acha thik hai samj gaya

Acp: ab mai chalta hu mujhe conference mei jana hai

Then he went from there

Kavin went to him

Kavin: kaisa hai tu

Dushyant: thik hu aur tu

Kavin: hospital ke bed pe tu leta hai aur mujhse puch raha hai

All laughed

Ishita: kaise hai sir aap

Dushyant[ smiles ] : thik hu

Doctor comes there

Doctor: inhe sham ko discharge miljayega tab tak koi aik inke paas reh sakta hai

Kavin\ ishita: mei rehta hu\ rehti

They both look at each other

Kavin: ishita tum kyu rahogi mei rehleta hu

Ishita: nahi sir mei reh lungi

Kavin: nahi mene kaha na mei rehlunga

Ishita: thik hai

Just then kavin gets a cal

Kavin: hello ….. oh acha … kab annna hai…. Acha thik hai mai aata

He cuts the call

Kavin: ishita tum rehlo mujhe aik khabri se milne jana hai

Ishita: thik hai

And all leaves from there

She turned to dushyant

Ishita: sir aap beech mei kyu aaye

Dushyant; kya

Ishita: dushyant aap bhole mat baniye jab wo goli mere liye thi tho aap beech mei kyu aaye

He was silent

Ishita; aab boliye

Dushysnt; pata nahi

Ishita; sir aap

Dushyant; ahhh

Ishita: kya hua dushyant

Dushyant: wo mujhe dard ho raha hai

Ishita: mei aap ko dawai deti hu

She gives him the medicine he was not able to drink the water as his arm was injured she made him drink

A cue eyelock was between them

 **shq mubarak, dard mubarak (x4)**

 **Teri baarishein bhigaaye mujhe  
Teri hawaaein bahaaye mujhe  
Paaon tale mere  
Zameenein chal padi  
Aisa to kabhi hua hi nahi**

 **Ae mere dil mubarak ho  
Yahi toh pyar hai (x2)**

 **Ishq mubarak  
Dard mubarak  
Ishq mubarak  
Dard mubarak (x2)**

 **Aisa lagta hai kyun  
Teri aankhen jaise  
Aankhon mein meri reh gayi**

 **Kabhi pehle maine na suni  
Aisi baatein keh gayi  
Tu hi tu hai jo har taraf mere  
Toh tujhse pare main jaaun kahan **

They came out of the eyelock from a nurse's voice

She came in

Nurse: aapko abhi ye injection lagana hoga

She did it and went from there and dushyant was asleep till that time ishita smiles while seeing him

Ishita thinks: dushyant kitne cute lag rahe hai sote hue aur kitne sweet lagrahe hai uff tu ye kya soch rahi hai wo tere senior hai aur kuch bhi nahi hmm par unhone mujhe bchaya kyu ? ye baat mujhe unse puchni hogi pehle tho dushyant ne baat tal di thi par ab pata kar ke hi rahungi.. bohot raat ho gai so jati hu

And thinking all this she slept

 **Next morning**

Ishita woke up and found dushyant still sleeping

Ishita' s pov: omg dushyant kitne cute lagte hai sote huyai par abhi tho unko dawai lene ka wat ho gaya hai par mera tho uthane ka man nahi hai dekho kitne cute lag rahe hai

[ she kept staring at him just then kavin comes in }

Kavin: ishita wo mei [ but sees her lost somewhere he then sees her staring at dushyant he smells something fishy }

Kavin snapps his fingers with this ishita comes out and sees kacin

Ishita: are app sir

Kavin: haa mei tum ab jaa sakthi hoo mei dushyant ke saath reh lunga

Ishita: are nahi sir its ok mei rehlungi

Kavin: acp sir ka order

Ishita: theek hai sir

And she went from there

At sometimes dushyant got discharge from the hospital and went back home

At night

Dushyant's home

Dushaynt was lying on his bed and was thinking :

Mene ishita ko kyu bachaya aur jab bhi mere samne ishita aati hai tho mujhe ajeeeb kyu lagta hai aur wo puri raat mere saath hospital mei thi kahi mei ishita se pyar tho nahi nahi aisa nahi ho saktha ishita kavin hi hone wali biwi hai mei kavin ko dhoka nahi de saktha

Ishita's pov: mujhe abhi bhi samaj nahi aaa raha ki kyu dushyant ne mujhe bachaya aur itna ajeeb kyu feel hoota jab bhi dushaynt mere paas hote hai aur mujhe itna dar kyu laga tha jab dushyant i.c.u mei the kahi mei dushyant se pyar tho nahi mei aisa nahi karsakthi mei kavin sir ki hone wali patni mujhe unke maa ke liye ye karna hoga

Thinking all this they both slept

 _ **Bye guys**_

 _ **How was it let me know and please review**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey im back with another chappy im sorry for the late update as I am having exams**_

 _ **Krispy krisaane: hey thanks for the review and don't say sorry**_

 _ **And thanks those who reviewed**_

…

 _ **Chapter 9**_

After 3 months

It was the engagement of kavin and ishita till this time ishita and dushyant had realized his love for each other but kept quiet for kavin

All were busy with someworks in the engagement everyone one had came in the engagement all were happy for kavin and ishita but except 2 that was dushyant & ishita

All were busy in chatting eating and doing fun just then they announced that ishita and kavin are gonna come just then everyone's attention went towards them they were looking beautiful ishita was in red gown and kavin black pant and black shirt with red blazer

Dushyant saw her and got lost in her when there eyes met the have eyelock

Tere saamne aa jaane se **  
Yeh dil mera dhadka hai  
Yeh ghalti nahi hai teri  
Kusoor nazar ka hai**

 **Jis baat ka tujhko darr hai  
Woh karke dikha doonga…**

 **Aise na mujhe tum dekho  
Seene se laga loonga  
Tumko main chura loonga tumse  
Dil mein chhupa loonga (x2)**

Then ishita went to sit and dushyant went near kavin and started chatting

Then it was the ring exchanging kavin and ishita got up from their place and kavin slipped the ring into ishita's finger

Ishita took the ring her hands started shivering she wanted to hug him and cry but controlled herself she looked at dushyant he turned his face and then ishita slipped the ring all started clapping. And then dushyant just went away from there

All started congratulating them but kavin was waiting for dushyant to congratule him but he was not there he went to Nikhil

Kavin: tumne dushyant ko dekha hai

Nikhil: sir abhi tho yahi dekha tha pata nahi kaha gaye

Kavin:: ok

He asked pankaj , purvi but none new so he decided to call him

But he was not picking up the phone then after 3 misscals he picked up

Kavin: dushyant kaha hai yaar tu

Dushyant: wo main

Kavin: tu phone kyu nahi utha raha tha , aur tu kaha chala gaya tumne mujhe wish nahi kiya

Dushyant; congrats

Kavin: thanks but tu hai kaha

Dushyant: wo mai.. ha meri tabiyat kharab hai

Kavin: tujhe kya hua tut ho theek than a

Dushyant: ha par phir kharab hogayi koi nahi tu enjoy kar

Kavin: okk bye take care

Dushyant: haa bye

Dushyant cut the call and he shattered in tears he started throwing things

 **Main toh.. jiya.. na mara..  
Hai ve das main ki kara**

 **Dil jude bina hi tut gaye  
Hath mile bina hi chhut gaye  
Ki likhe ne lekh kismet ne..  
Baar baar rod akhiyan  
Tainu jo na vekh sakiyan  
Khole aaye aaj  
Kudrat ne..  
Kataan main ki ve din  
Teri soth tere bin  
Main toh jiya na mara**

 **Chan se jo tute koi sapna  
Jag suna suna lage  
Jag suna suna lage  
Koi rahe na jab apna  
Jag suna suna lage  
Jag suna suna hai toh..  
Yeh kyun hota hai..  
Jab yeh.. dil rota hai  
Roye sisak sisak ki hawayein  
Jag suna lage**

 **Chan se jo tute koi sapna  
Jag suna suna lage  
Jag suna suna lage  
Koi rahe na jab apna  
Jag suna suna lage  
Jag suna suna lage re…**

 **Suna.. lage.. re..**

When he got tired he slept on the floor

 **Ok so here is the end**

 **How is it do review**

 **Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At morning dushyant woke up he recalled last night memories and then moved to washroom and got ready for bureau

Bureau

Everyone was in the bureau Working on a case

Just then dushyant enters

Kavin: kaha reh gaya tha tu kabse sab wait kar rahe the

Dushyant: wo mai. Traffic mei fhas gaya tha

Kavin : ab teri tabiyat kesi hai

Dushyant : pehle se behter hai

Kavin : ohhh waise ishita bhi nahi aayi abhi tak

Sachin: lo naam Liya aur aagai

Kavin : aaj tum itni der ko kabhi tho nahi aati

Ishita : wo mai traffic mei phas gayi thi

Kavin : kya baat hai aaj Sab traffic mei phas gaye thank god aaj mummy ke uthane par jaldi uth gaya warna me bhi fas jata

Then everyone started working

Till afternoon the culprit was caught everyone got relaxed and headed to restaurant for lunch

Everyone was Having their lunch

Then everyone finished their lunch only ishita and dushyant were left

ishita: sir

dushyant: ishita mene kitni baar kaha hai mujhe sir mat bulao

ishita: sorry si.. imean dushyant

dushyant: kya hua

ishita: woo aap sagaai ke din jldi kyu chale gai the

dushyant: haa wo meri tabiyat kharab hogai thi

ishita: ap mujhe wish nahi karenge

dushyant: kisliye

ishita: meri sagaai hogai hai

dushyant: haa wo congrats

mujhe kuch kaam

hai baad mei milte hai

ishita and dushyant stood up

ishita slipped but was caught by dushyant they have a cute eyelock

 **Tu jo nazron ke saamne kal hoga nahi**

 **Tujhko dekhe bin main**

 **Mar na jaaun kahin (x2)**

 **Tujhko bhool jaaun kaise**

 **Maane na, manaaun kaise?**

 **Tu bata…**

 **Roke na ruke naina**

 **Teri ore hai inhe toh rehna**

 **Roke na ruke naina…**

 **O…**

 **Kaat'ta hoon laakhon lamhein**

 **Kat'te nahin hain**

 **Saaye teri yaadon ke**

 **Hat'te nahin hain (x2)**

 **Sookh gaye hain aansu teri judai ke**

 **Palkon se phir bhi baadal**

 **Chhant'te nahin hain**

 **Khudko main hasaaun kaisi**

 **Maane na, manaaun kaise?**

 **Tu bata…**

 **their eyelock was broken by sound of phone's ringing**

he left her and both went to bureau

at evening everyone left to home

 **end**

 **i know short hai**

 **sorry for that**

 **do review**

 **thanks those who reviewed**


End file.
